Our Love Will Never Be
by Jackie the Manic
Summary: Stacey's in love with Logan. How will she ever tell him her feelings without Mary Anne finding out? [Complete]
1. Stacey's Crush

Disclaimer: I don't own the BSC.

Note: I just wrote this because I can't stand Mary Anne, Logan and Stacey. If you don't like the plot, don't review.

"_I love you," Stacey whispered as snow began to fall from the gray sky._

"_I love you too, Stacey," her boyfriend said back to her, a sweet smile on his face. The two were sitting in a horse-drawn carriage, except there was no driver, and it wasn't moving._

_They stepped off. A skating rink suddenly appeared in front of them, and Stacey hopped onto it, magically wearing skates all of a sudden._

"_It's frozen," Stacey called out to her lover, as he slipped on his skates and merrily took her by the hands and twirled her around like a ballerina. They embraced._

_The two smiled at each other, and Stacey leaned over to give him a passionate kiss…_

"Stacey!"

Stacey looked up from her English notebook, blushing. She had been dreaming about her boyfriend again.

"Stacey McGill, please pay attention!" snapped Mrs. Trellis. She tapped her finger nails against Stacey's desk. "I was saying, if you know how to use the word 'resistance' in a sentence."

"Uhhh…"

The bell rang, meaning that English was done for the day. Stacey grinned, hopping out of her seat. "Sorry Mrs. Trellis, guess I'll have to answer your question tomorrow!"

Before her teacher could protest, Stacey ran out the room, her book bag thumping against her stomach.

"Oh, hi Stacey!" said Mary Anne, out of nowhere.

"Um…hi," Stacey said. She began to back away.

"What's wrong, Stace?" Mary Anne asked. The cheesy smile on her face faded.

The truth was, Stacey hated Mary Anne. She thought she was too sensitive, and she had no fashion sense. She was a big baby to Stacey.

"Nothing. I have to go, I guess." Stacey turned around and abandoned Mary Anne.

"Whew," Stacey said as she approached her locker, safe from her so-called 'friend.' "That was close!"

There was more to Stacey's reason for despising Mary Anne. It was because Logan Bruno, her boyfriend, was Stacey's long-time crush. She had liked him ever since he had sat with them at lunch at the beginning of the school year. She couldn't help it, but she thought she was hotter than Mary Anne.

Stacey walked down the hall, ready to go to Math. As she entered the classroom, she noticed Logan sitting down at his desk.

"Late," said Mr. Zizmore in a stern voice. Stacey rolled her eyes when he wasn't looking.

She took a seat by Logan.

"Hi, Stacey," he said, looking at her.

_Ahh! Eek! Logan spoke to me! I knew he liked me, I knew it! Muahahaha!_

"Oh, hi," Stacey said casually. She gave him her movie-star smile.

"So what are you doing on Monday night?" Logan asked.

_He wants to ask me out! Haha! In your face, Mary Anne!_

"Oh, nothing," she said just as casually.

"Great. Then can you take care of Hunter and Kerry while I'm out with Mary Anne? My parents have to go to a party," Logan said.

Stacey felt her jaw drop. She had just basically taken a sitting job! Ugh! Mary Anne was going to PAY!

"No, I'm afraid not," Stacey answered coolly. "Because I…because…uhhh…I…have to…call…someone…"

"For a whole night?" Logan whispered, confused.

"YOU TWO BACK THERE!" Mr. Zizmore shouted. "Detention after school! For talking!"

_Ugh! That is so uncool. I hate Mr. Zizmore._

Math passed by slowly, and finally, Stacey was let out. Just as she exited the classroom, she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Stacey, I've called Claudia, Kristy, Dawn, Mallory, Jessi and Shannon. They're busy on Monday night. Please, can you wait until Tuesday to make that call?"

Stacey stared at Logan. He was her crush, after all. And he was nearly pleading with her. And (shriek) he was _touching _her shoulder. How could she refuse?

"Okay, I guess," Stacey answered. She gave him another movie-star smile and stepped outside. She expected Logan to follow her, but instead, he went over to Mary Anne (who was waiting for him at his locker) and draped his arm around her shoulder.

(AN: How do you like it? Stupid? Funny? Weird? Sad? I know I made Stacey OOC, but I love it when she's mean. It's HILARIOUS.


	2. A Sitting Job

Disclaimer: I do not own the BSC. You know who does.

(AN: Okay, thanks to all my reviewers! In this story, I'm making Stacey a _witch_. But I have no idea how the ending will turn out! Next time you review, feel free to bring up a suggestion about I! Thanks!)

Stacey entered Room 138. Also known as detention room.

Ms. Garbonzo was asleep in her chair, a ruler in her hands. Stacey took a seat at the back of the room; soon, Logan had walked in too.

A slip of paper came landing on her desk, and Stacey glanced at Ms. Garbonzo if she was looking at her. She was still snoring away. Stacey unfolded the note:

_I need you to come to the house at six. Okay?_

Stacey smiled. Of course. She'd do anything for him. Taking out a pencil from her book bag, she scribbled on the back:

_Sure!_

She thrust the note onto his desk. She needn't worry about anyone seeing. A shadowy looking kid had slipped into a corner seat was engrossed in his fingers. Ms. Garbonzo was still asleep.

Logan received the note and grinned at her. Stacey's head nearly rolled off her neck.

AFTER DETENTION…

At five, Stacey ran into her room and looked at her reflection.

"Hmm…I'm hot, but I need to even hotter." She grabbed all her makeup and clothes.

Stacey put on eyeliner, lip-gloss, perfume, eye shadow, nail polish, lip liner, blush, glitter, and lots of powder. She looked at her even hotter self in the mirror, smiling.

"Hi Logan," she cooed.

Then Stacey curled her hair into little ringlets and slipped her feet into high heels. She wore her leather jacket over a white button-down peasant blouse and a short denim mini skirt.

"Stacey, aren't you headed for a baby-sitting job?" Mrs. McGill asked as her daughter bounced down the stairs with her purse.

"Yeah Mom, but I feel like getting dressed up. Okay?" She ran out the door before her mother could say anything else.

"Hi, Logan," Stacey said when the door opened. Logan stood, holding a bouquet of flowers.

"For me?" she squealed, reaching for them.

"Whoa, no way, Stace!" Logan said, laughing as he stepped back. "They're for Mary Anne. Oh wait-here she comes."

Behind Stacey, Mary Anne came out from her dad's car. "Hi!" she cooed at Logan as she wrapped him in a hug.

Mary Anne was wearing a blue sweater and skinny jeans. _She doesn't look as sophisticated as me, _Stacey thought, and refused to talk to her.

"Hey, Stacey," Mary Anne greeted Stacey brightly. "Sitting for Hunter and Kerry?"

"Duh…" Stacey scoffed, tossing her hair.

Mary Anne didn't notice. "I guess we should be going now, Logan," she said, grabbing his arm. Then she saw the flowers. "Oh wow! Are those for me? I love lilacs!"

The couple brushed past Stacey and walked down the steps.

Stacey frowned. She had meant for Logan to fall hopelessly in love with her, and then abandon Mary Anne. Apparently, it hadn't worked.

Now that she was at a sitting job, she might as well sit.

Kerry and Hunter came running out from the kitchen, their faces covered with ice cream. "Hi Stacey!" yelled Hunter, the allergic one.

"What are you dressed in?" Kerry asked, tugging on Stacey's peasant blouse. "You look silly!"

"No way!" Stacey said. Poor Stacey. Arguing with a little kid.

Kerry and Hunter giggled and hopped back into the kitchen. What were they doing in there?

Making a mess, obviously.

"What?" Stacey shrieked. Ice cream covered the walls of the kitchen. Rocky Road had been thrown over the trashcan, the sink. Chocolate littered the floor, and vanilla had been smeared over the fridge.

"It's a basterpiece!" Hunter yelled, glopping Rocky Road over the cabinets.

"Hey!" Stacey screamed. She yanked Hunter off the chair he was standing on, and grabbed Kerry by the scruff of his neck. "What happened here?"

"Well, Logan was so busy about Mary Anne, he forgot to feed us. So we got out some ice cream. And um, I guess we liked it so much we opened all the containers. After that, it was so fun…"

Stacey spoke through gritted teeth. "You two-clean this up RIGHT now."

Four hours later, the kids were done with the ice cream. They changed out their clothes, and sourly flounced down the stairs for a drink.

Stacey set a glass of orange juice down on the table. Hunter grabbed it the same time Kerry did too.

"Mine!" Kerry shrieked. The orange juice went flying through the air…

And landed on Stacey's head. The glass shattered at her feet.

"GO UP TO YOUR ROOM. RIGHT NOW!" Stacey shoved the poor boys up the stairs as she began the cleanup.

I won't tell you the rest of the sitting job, but it involved a lot of crying (Kerry and Hunter) and lots of yelling (Stacey).

Then Stacey got her brainstorm.

"I've got it!" she cried, raising her pointer finger in the air the ways you see mad scientists do on TV.

Her plan wasn't very clear. In fact, she only knew one thing: to destroy Mary Anne to get to Logan.

AT THE BSC MEETING

"Order! Order! Listen to me, you rat faces!" Kristy shrieked.

Claudia sniffled. "How dare you call us rat faces, Kristy." But hey, this happened every meeting.

It was Wednesday, and it was another meeting of the Babysitter's Club. Claudia was sitting on the bed, wearing one of her outfits again. She is the type of person to choose out her clothes for the day from the closet with her eyes closed.

She wore a pink, purple, green, and brown dress with a hot pink bandana in her hair. Everyone in the BSC says Claudia is very pretty, but how can she be thin and gorgeous if she eats junk food all the time? I just suppose no one wants to say that she is fat and dumb and get in trouble with Claudia. After all, she is the vice president.

Mary Anne was all cheesy that day, again. She wore a dorky blue dress, Mary Janes, and two pink ribbons in her hair. Mary Anne has no fashion sense.

Kristy was wearing a blue sweater, jeans and a cap. Sometimes I wonder if Kristy forgets she is a girl.

Stacey wore a red and blue short skirt and a low-cut top. If she leaned forward, you could see her bra. She also wore seven pounds of makeup and glitter in her hair. Stacey wears patchouli oil, and everyone noticed that day.

(AN: In case you don't know, patchouli oil is a smelly perfume that smells like road kill.)

Dawn wore a blue Greenpeace shirt. She wore jeans with whales all over them. She had tied a headband around her head that said, "Treat the world the way you want to be treated." Dawn is a tree-hugger.

Jessi was in her tutu. Of course.

Mallory, the nerd of the group, had her ugly hair all over the place. She was wearing a nerdy white blouse and a nerdy pair of pants with suspenders. She was scribbling away in her notebook.

"Shut up, shut up, stinkers!" Kristy screamed.

The stinkers shut up.

"Okay, let's-" Kristy was interrupted by the phone.

"Hello, Mrs. Rodowsky? What? You want us to sit for Jackie? Not after he burned down the house. Sorry." Dawn returned the phone to its cradle. "We just lost a job."

"How dare you, Dawn!" Kristy yelled, wagging her finger in Dawn's face. "You're a SUPER stinker."

Then Claudia said that she had just bought forty more pounds of chocolate bars, and dragged out a huge garbage bag from her closet. At that moment, Janine stepped in.

"What do you want, Janine?" Stacey said rather nastily.

"I just wanted to tell all of you something. Did you know that penguins can tap dance?"

(AN: This isn't true, just so you know.)

Everyone grabbed Janine and threw her out into the hallway.

After that, everyone took some more jobs, until it was 5:59. Everyone watched the digital clock on Claudia's dresser drawer-

RING.

Stacey grabbed the phone. "Yes?"

"Hi darling, This is Mrs. Barrett. Can one of you sit for Marnie tomorrow? The other two have a school play to go to."

Mary Anne flipped through the record book once she was informed of Mrs. Barrett's request. "No one's available. I'll call Logan-"

Stacey gasped. Call Logan? This was her chance!

"How come you get to call Logan every time no one's available? Let someone call, all right?"

"He's by boyfriend," Mary Anne said, backing away, with the phone in her hands.

Stacey grabbed the phone from Mary Anne, ran down the hall, and locked herself in the bathroom.

"Logan?" she asked when she answered.

"Stacey?"

"Yeah. Um-

"Why didn't Mary Anne call me? Is this for a job?"

"Yes. But um…Mary Anne's away right now."

"What? Is she sick?"

"SHUT UP AND LISTEN!" Stacey shrieked.

"Uhh…okay."

"All right," Stacey said, regaining herself. "Anyways, I was just asking if you can sit for the Barretts tomorrow, at twelve."

"Um…sure."

"Great! Bye, Logan! I'll see you in school!" Stacey hung up. Wow! She had just had her first conversation with Logan Bruno!

(AN: How'd you like it? Review please! I want six reviews before the next chapter! Anyways, check out my other story, 'The Office Romance'. It's about Naruto!)


	3. The Mistake

Disclaimer: Don't own the BSC, and you know it.

(AN: Thank you for all the reviews! Here's the next chapter!)

When Stacey walked back into Claudia's room, phone in hand, everyone was looking at her like she was a psycho. In a way, she was.

"What was that all about?" Kristy demanded, scowling.

"Oh, nothing. I just think Mary Anne's acting like a cheater. She's being unfair."

At this, Mary Anne burst into tears. Stacey shot her a dirty look.

Everyone ignored Mary Anne. Instead, the phone rang and everyone forgot about Stacey's problem.

The next day at school, there were a few thousand posters tacked up in the hallways. The poster said:

CHRISTMAS DANCE 

**DECEMBER 22ND, 2006**

**8:00 TO 10:00 **

**IN THE SCHOOL GYM!!!**

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS**

"Heh heh…" Stacey thought. "I can invite Logan! In fact, he could invite me. I just have to bring it up sometime."

At that moment, Logan happened to walk past Stacey. Her heart leaped out her chest, and she whirled around.

"Logan," she said loudly. "IT'S so GREAT to see YOU!"

"Well…you just saw me yesterday," Logan answered, quite puzzled.

"Only for a minute," Stacey said brightly. "Anyways, did you hear about the Christmas Dance?"

"Oh yeah," Logan replied. "That's what everyone's been talking about. I'm taking Mary Anne."

"Really?" Stacey asked, a slight edge to her voice. Steam poured out her ears.

_Oh…Mary Anne's going to pay for this!_

"By the way," Logan said, oblivious to Stacey's anger. "What was that funny call yesterday all about?"

"Nothing," she said quickly. "Your girlfriend was just being a rat." She ran down the hall before he could say a thing.

AT MARY ANNE'S HOUSE…

Mary Anne and Logan were seated on the couch of Mary Anne's living room, talking. Richard was in the kitchen, peeking out from behind the fridge suspiciously every few minutes.

"So anyways," Logan said. "I've been worried about Stacey lately."

"Really? What's wrong with her?" Mary Anne asked immediately.

"She called you a rat. And she gave me a funny phone call yesterday, about a sitting job."

"Yeah, she's been acting weird." Mary Anne's lips arranged themselves into a worried frown.

"You think we should talk to her Mom, you know. Is she sick?" Logan looked genuinely concerned.

"I think I'll tell everyone before the Friday BSC meeting," Mary Anne said. She smiled, now seeming relieved.

"Okay. Then we'll meet with Mrs. McGill soon."

THE NEXT DAY…

"Order butt faces! Order!" Kristy said, banging her gavel against the wall.

Claudia dragged out a bag of potato chips from underneath her bed. "Kristy, it's still 5:28."

Kristy sniffed, but said nothing.

"Oh, wait," Mary Anne spoke up. "I forgot to tell you-Stacey's been acting funny lately. Like she's sick. So Logan and I have decided to talk to Mrs. McGill about it, but I just wanted to warn everyone."

Jessi said, "Um…wow. Stacey? Sick? Well, she did make that phone call to Logan."

Everyone exchanged baffled looks.

At that moment, Stacey swept in, swinging off her jacket. "Hey, did I miss anything?"

"Nothing at all." Claudia was talking in a voice you use for sick people.

"You should use Tylenol, Stacey," Kristy blurted out.

"Kristy!" Mallory wailed.

"What?" Stacey asked suspiciously.

"We know you have a disease, Stacey," Mary Anne said seriously. Dawn nodded.

"You should take some medicine. Or talk to your doctor. Are your diabetes acting up?"

"I'm FINE!" Stacey shouted, jerking away from Dawn, who had grabbed her arm. "I'm fine, really. What makes you think I'm sick?"

"You've been acting strange, that's all," Kristy said, shrugging. "But meanwhile, I think you should speak to your p-"

Stacey backed up. "No way. I'm fine. I'm not sick. You're all creeps."

"Don't worry, Stacey," Claudia said sympathetically. "You don't have to hide it."

"Logan and I will talk to your mother," Mary Anne chirped. "It'll be okay, you'll see."

Stacey stared at her friends. Well, her so-called friends. They were acting like weirdos.

Everyone surrounded her. Mallory suggested she use Advil or Motrin, and Kristy told her to rest more. Claudia offered Stacey a Twinkie, as if candy would cure her. Mary Anne poked and pinched at her, checking for any strange bruises. Jessi and Dawn looked at her ears, eyes and nose for anything unusual.

"Stuffy nose," Dawn said, even though it wasn't true.

"Take some pills," Claudia spoke.

"More sleep."

"Try to not fall over stuff."

Stacey screamed, "Go away! I'm NOT sick, for Pete's sake! Let me go! Leave me alone."

No one paid attention.

Mimi, Claudia's crippled grandma, came up the stairs.

"What is going on?" she asked. "Me hear from downstairs."

"She's sick," Dawn answered, pointing at Stacey.

"I am NOT!"

"I should talk to Mrs. McGill soon," Mary Anne murmured. "She _is_ sick. Oh dear…"

"Stacey sick. Stacey need see doctor." Mimi gave Stacey a worried look before hobbling back downstairs.

Suddenly, Stacey jerked out from everyone's grip and shouted," I'm fine. I'm not sick. I'm not acting strange at all. It's just because I've been trying to get Logan to notice me."

Uh-oh.

She did NOT just say that.

Big mistake.

(AN: Haha, cliffhanger! I hope everyone reviews!)


	4. Fired

Disclaimer: I don't own the BSC. God, I hate writing this.

Note: Thanks for all the reviews! Here's chapter four!

Everyone stared at Stacey.

She gulped.

Oh my God, I've just totally blown my cover. Mary Anne is going to kill me. What will Kristy say? She'll probably fire me. Oh no…

"You really are sick!" Jessi grabbed Stacey by the arm.

Fortunately, the meeting ended there. Everybody thought Stacey was beyond ill and decided to shuffle out the door quietly, so they would not disturb her with their loud feet.

THE NEXT DAY…

"Logan, and Mary Anne? What brings you here?"

Logan and Mary Anne were sitting on Mrs. McGill's couch in her little home. Stacey was sitting at the Pike's. Mrs. McGill had let the two kids in, even offering them tea.

"We, just you know. Wanted to talk to you…" Logan began.

"About Stacey," Mary Anne finished.

Mrs. McGill leaned forward in her seat. "My, is something wrong?"

"Yes, Mrs. McGill, and we feel responsible to tell you," Mary Anne replied, sipping her tea with her little pinkie finger poking out.

Logan nodded, poking his pinkie finger out too.

"She's acting funny lately," Logan said. "She called Mary Anne a rat! A rat, Mrs. McGill. Mary Anne is NOT a rat."

Mary Anne nodded.

"She also called me," Logan went on. "During a BSC meeting. Mary Anne always calls me during BSC meetings."

"So we think she needs…psychological help…" Mary Anne squeaked out, lowering her head. "We think it's necessary."

Mrs. McGill tipped her head back, frowning. "Hmmm…I can't say that it sounds serious. Has she been coughing, breaking out in hives, itching, sleeping much more, or eating much less?"

"No," Logan and Mary Anne replied.

"Then nothing's wrong with her diabetes, I'm sure," Mrs. McGill answered. Then her eyes landed on Logan.

At that moment, Stacey breezed in from her sitting job at the Pike's. She scowled when she saw Mary Anne, and smiled when she caught sight of Logan.

No one noticed except Mrs. McGill.

"Logan, what are you doing here?" She saw her mom sitting on the couch, and Stacey's face clouded over. "Mommmm…" she protested through clenched teeth.

"We need to speak with your mother, Anastasia," Mary Anne said in a business-like voice.

"Why are you calling me Anastasia?" Stacey asked, quite befuddled.

"It just sounds more professional," she answered. "Anyways, go to your room while we have a private conversation-"

"No. Stacey shall come down and sit with us," Mrs. McGill said, poking in.

Stacey reluctantly took a seat next to her mother.

"Now. Mary Anne and Logan are concerned about you. Tell them your problem."

That's when Stacey freaked out.

"I AM NOT SICK! I AM NOT ILL! YOU KNOW THAT, MOM! QUIT ACTING SO WORRIED! I'M FINE! MARY ANNE, JUST LEAVE ME _ALONE_!"

Stacey smacked (and I do mean _smacked_) Mary Anne straight across the face, leaving a small red mark on her right cheek. You could see like, a small imprint of three fingers.

"Anastasia McGill, go to your ROOM!" Mary Anne and Mrs. McGill shouted at the same time.

Logan's face was blank.

Mary Anne nursed her cheek, as she glared at Stacey with fireball eyes. But Stacey ignored her mother and Mary Anne's demands and continued on.

"LOOK, JUST LEAVE ME THE _HELL_ ALONE! SHUT UP, WHY CAN'T YOU REALIZE I AM NOT SICK!?" Stacey's face was so red; she looked like a tomato.

"Stacey, go!" Mrs. McGill pushed her daughter up the staircase. Mary Anne was now sobbing her face off.

"Sticky…izzo…men…" Mary Anne wailed, burying her face into Logan's shoulder. Stacey stomped upstairs.

"What?"

"Stacey is so mean!" Mary Anne burst out. "I HATE HER, I HATE HER!"

Logan cleared his throat. "Erm…"

"I'm talking to Kristy!" Mary Anne spat out, grinding her teeth. She wasn't crying anymore, although her face was stained with tears.

"She is gonna PAY! STACEY IS SUCH A LIAR! UGH!"

DURING THE MONDAY BSC MEETING…

Stacey was late to the meeting.

DUN DUN DUUUUN.

Kristy pounced on her after Stacey stepped in a millisecond after the clock turned to 5:30.

"YOU'RE LATE, YOU RAT! YOU VILE LITTLE PIG! YOU STUPID LIAR! YOU-"

Stacey glared at Kristy. She had half a mind to shove her off her little director's chair. But instead, she raised a hand and said as calmly as possible," I don't give a crap."

Everyone looked at her.

"You're sick-" Mallory began, but Stacey's face reddened.

"I AM NOT. SICK. AT. ALL. I AM FINE! IT'S ALL MARY ANNE'S FAULT!" With this, Stacey turned her stony gaze to Mary Anne, who was shrinking into the corner of Claudia's room.

"You know what?" Kristy shouted. "Stacey, leave! Leave and get out! Your friends are concerned about you, and you just stand there and deny it!"

"Kristy, I _said _I didn't give a crap!" Stacey shot back. "And hey, have you realized, that no one even really LIKES you? You're just a little…elf whisperer."

Silence.

Snort. Snort. Snort.

Giggle. Snuffle.

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

Stacey looked at everyone, sitting there in the room, giggling. She didn't feel so good.

Kristy wasn't crying, screaming, or killing anyone at all.

Instead she was staring at Stacey, eyes wide.

"You," she said in a menacing voice.

"Are," she went on in a purely poisonous voice.

"FIRED," Kristy finished in a venomous, poisonous, menacing, evil, voice.

You could practically see flames surrounding her little chair.

Stacey didn't care. She turned around and stormed out, heading to Reilly Lane.

Where Logan lived.

(AN: Made this chappie short because I STILL have writer's block. Review, please, if you like it!)


	5. No More Stacey

Disclaimer: Don't own the BSC.

Note: I will be updating nearly EVERYDAY from now on. I might even start a Harry Potter fic.

Stacey trudged down Reilly Lane. Her heart thumped, and she couldn't stop breathing.

She rang the Brunos' doorbell, waiting. She closed her eyes, and then opened them again. She couldn't believe she had smacked Mary Anne. She couldn't believe she was fired from the Babysitter's Club. She couldn't believe-

Logan answered the door.

"Oh, Logan-I totally need to speak to you-please-"

Stacey barged into the house, panting. Logan shut the door, and faced her.

"What?" he snapped.

Stacey frowned. "Well, I just wanted to tell you-I-"

Suddenly, Kerry and Hunter bounded down the stairs. "Stacey? What are you doig here?" Hunter asked.

Kerry began to scream. "Stacey's a big meanie! Go away!" She and Hunter jogged up the stairs again.

Stacey hesitated. "I-Logan, I lo-"

Mrs. Bruno bustled in through the kitchen door. "Hi, Stacey. Logan told me about your disease. I recommend using Alieve, it works very well."

Stacey turned purple. Logan frowned. "What, Stacey?"

Mrs. Bruno waved bye at Stacey and went back into the kitchen.

"Logan! I-I-I-"

She couldn't bring herself to say the words. Suddenly, the phone rang.

Logan picked it up. "Hello? Mary Anne? Okay…yeah. She's here. I know. I will, Mary Anne. Don't worry. She said-what? She is? Oh." Logan turned around and glared at Stacey. Then he hung up.

"Stacey, I can no longer associate with you. Mary Anne told me that you're fired from the BSC. Sorry."

He ushered her out the door. Stacey was dumbstruck.

As he gave her a final push, she landed on the pavement. Stacey threw her shoe at his living room window. "You jerk! You don't know what you're missing out on!" Then she ran off.

No one has seen or heard of Stacey since then. Some say she went to live with cows and turned into one herself. Others say she received plastic surgery, changed her name legally and moved to Pakistan. But mostly everyone says she still stalks Logan, day in, day out, never showing herself in public.

And that, my readers, is the end.

(AN: This story didn't turn out the way I really wanted it to. I don't have writer's block anymore, and I definitely feel like I need to end this. Feel free to review. 'Our Love Will Never Be' is complete!)


End file.
